


[PODFIC] Coming Home

by humorless_hexagon



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, baby's first podfic, i recorded this so i might as well post it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon
Summary: Undeniably, Pike (who is dependable, and sweet, and adoring) is the best thing about staying in Big Eden.





	[PODFIC] Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145433) by [humorless_hexagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon). 



**Fic:** [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145433) by [ humorless_hexagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon)

 **Reader:** humorless_hexagon

 **Fandom:** Big Eden(2000)

 **Ship:** Pike Dexter/Henry Hart

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

click the link below to open on Google Drive

[Coming Home mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C624k2yir_F5CLp8UoPkWv-NVLsR1Egb) [00:05:27]

**Author's Note:**

> my first podfic (of hopefully more!) I apologize for the funky audio quality I'm still trying to figure out how to make my mic and my computer play nice with each other. feedback is greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
